Sabrina with a Song
by Dreamgreen16
Summary: This is my first one-shot lol hope you enjoy puck and sabrina fight and puck goes to far and sabrina for the first time ever shares her feelings through song no knowing who might be listening. I WROTE DA SONG!its called I Still Love You please review!
1. I Still Love You

Ok so just A one-shot my first to be actually...Anyhoo I was watching Peter Pan Return to Neverland and for some reason unknown It made me cry It was just sooo sad so to cheer my self up I am writing this so enjoy. oh I wrote this on the spot AND The song too! R&R

No ones POV

"WITCH!!" screamed Puck Sabrina and Puck were at It again. A very Angry Sabrina had woken up with Neon Pink hair.

"BUTTFACE!" retaliated Sabrina If you look closely you could see the quick flashes of remorse and sorrow pass through each face with every hateful comment they said.

"DOGFACE!!!" yelled Puck they were both to involved in figuring out a good comeback to realize that there faces were inches apart and red With anger but the rest of the family watched half amused half exasperated.

"Libelings thats enough!"Intervined Granny RElda It borke her heart that after everything they had been through together and how many times they had showed slight hints of there feelings for each other that the still were not together but arguing non stop day and night.

Sadly her orders were not noticed The two 14 year olds were still Yelling screaming and threatening each other.

"YOU PITIFUL EXSCUSE FOR A TRICKSTER PETER PAN IS WAY BETTER THAN YOU!!!!" Screamed Sabrina in desperation.

That had crossed the line for puck...Steam pillowed out of his ears. and almost blasted off the Didn't know what to say to that so he said something you should never say to a girl especially the one you love...

"I HATE YOU!!!" Puck Screamed in her face then he pulled back.

PPOV

Shit I didn't mean it...I just said that without thinking.

"Sabrina-I-I" I started how could I explain to her I didn't mean it.

I looked straight into her face to see it heart broken tears streaming down her let out a strangle cry and placed her hand on her mouth and ran for it wiping tears from her eyes has she ran.I ran after her.I would pop my wings out but since the stupid hand had Destroyed the place we had to rebuild was awesome i have to admitt but there is pictures and Journals and Glass***OH MY*** everywhere if I were to fly It would cause and avalanche not to mention no desert for like weeks.

She ran right into her room slamming the door in my face,I don't think she realized I was There because she didn't call out to tell me to go away. So I stayed were I was.I am NOT going to move until she comes out and I can convince her I do not hate her but lov...WOAH I don't love her Gah! stupid hormones grrr...

SPOV

He hates me...He really HAtes me sure we fight but we never crossed the line like that. I had flung my self onto my Bed...we had to Rebuild the Place I got my own bedroom which I really like because its alot more private and thankfully has locks on the room was painted a pale blue with pink polka dots room also had a H-UGE closet because apparently when you get older you get alot more clothes.I don't even want to know what will happen when Daphne gets my age were going to be broke!

MY vision was blurred has I sat up I don't think I have Ever cried this much before.I looked over at mt Alarm clock great I had wasted hours crying over some idiotic

I can't even breath yet...I felt my heart pounding in my chest threatening to explode.I need to calm down.

I Got up and went to the dresser.I needed to calm down and being comfortable was one way to go. I dressed in my new pajamas, Pink and Green Plaid shorts with A pink Tanktop for a shirt.I brushed my Hair and put it in a high hair had been cut off to my shoulders recently because of stupid mirror.(HAHA he got hat was coming to him all right)

But I liked it so I declined the offer Jake made to grow it back. Now it was a little past my shoulder blades but I still like it.

I sat at my dresser and looke in the mirror that was suspended above.I Looked alot like my mother but Deffinatly had my Fathers hair and attitude.I looked at my pale face and Deep Blue eyes that someone in my life who not that I would admit it out loud but somone who I care about way to much.

I looked away from the reflection that he found ugly.

I spotted My old Guitar in the corner of my The whole parents kidnapping thing  
I was a guitar prodigy...Daphne was not. So my parents remembered about my guitar days and bought me one of my own since I lost the old one when My parents were kidnapped.

But when things started to become normal again or at least has much normal could get in ferry-port landing I started to play the guitar again at night I even wrote songs though no one would ever be aloud to hear them or even know that I have this guitar.

I quickly picked it up and grabbed my guitar pick I don't really know what I will sing but hey there is nothing wrong with just winging it. So I played a bunch of random notes and let my heart do the rest.I opened my mouth and sang.

**You Lift me up and you break me down **

**every smile turns upside down when you have nothing to say but hate**

**I thought that there was something else but clearly I was wrong All along...**

**You! you make smile**

**and You! You make me fall for your smile everytime**

**I Thought that we **

**Could live happily **

**I just Can't I just won't let you see me cry**

**I just Can't **

**I just won't **

**Every day my life I wonder why**

**How can it be that I I still**

**I still love you!!!**

**See You there MY stomachs turning with every step I take**

**I prayed to god that this love isn't something fake.**

**I hope I won't deal with the pain anymore than I have to**

**I pride my self for having strength**

**But somehow I can't forget you!**

**When I cry you tell me to quit the boo-boo face and **

**it breaks me down every time you come around I hate the way you make me feel like nothing else is real.**

**You won't comfort me **

**you won't come near me**

**You won't ever love me For who I am**

**I'm not pretty I'm not Beautiful**

**I'm Just some other girl who won't ever be your world...but**

**You! you make smile**

**and You! Make me fall for your smile everytime**

**I Thought that we **

**Could live happily **

**I just Can't I just won't let you see me cry**

**I just Can't **

**I just won't **

**Every day my life I wonder why**

**How can it be that I still!**

**I still love you!!!**

**La la la la **

**La Da Da**

**I'll Always be there No matter how far**

**or how hurt I am **

**No matter if you hate me**

**Just stay my baby**

**Don't Fade away from me...Cause**

**You! you make smile**

**and You! Make me fall for your smile everytime**

**I Thought that we **

**Could live happily **

**I just Can't I just won't let you see me cry**

**I just Can't **

**I just won't **

**Every day my life I wonder why**

**How can it be that I still!**

**I still love you!!!**

Has I sang out The last note tears still streaming down my face...Again.I heard A knock on the door. I knew someone would come crap I hope they didn't hear that! Ugh I got up off my bum and wiped has many tears from my eyes has possible and checked the mirror to see how bad I looked Great I looked like a drowned puppy Wonderful! Grrr...

I grabbed the door handle and opened it to see Puck Standing There with an anxious look on his

"Wha-" I started but was cut off by a pair of soft lips on mine. Synching with my lips perfectly.I could feel my body tense up then relax when his arms wrapped around my waist .and My hands tangled them selves in his hair. Then I realized what I was doing...KISSING PUCK!!! crap and liking it.

I stopped kissing him and placed my hands to the side of my somehow I just couldn't punch him in his face like a planned. I noticed he still had his hands around my waist and was holding so that I looked him directly in the eye.I could feel his breath on my face it was inviting me has if trying to say

"Kiss me Kiss me!"

Whoa that was the hormones talking! I SWEAR!!! I restrained my self and looked into Pucks Gorgeous green Eyes that I loved with all my heart.

I opened my mouth to talk but He cut me off...again.

"Sabrina I....I hate...how much I hurt you...I-I love you and want to always be there with you and Can never forgive my self for what I said which was A complete lie... you better savor these words because I am not saying them again but I will No matter what love you and your the reason why I stayed here and grow up because my life would be terrible without you." He said in one breath Dang and people say I had lungs Yeah right!

He let go of my waist an took a step back and started to turn and walk away but I grabbed his arm and whipped him back to face me and I can't believe but I said

"Hey who said you could let go!" I could see his devilous grin cross his face and he pulled me into A kiss our lips intertwined again.I wrapped my arms around him and his arms were once again around my waist pulling me closer to him.

His tongue danced across my Lips in desperation to get in which I quickly let them and the battle of the tongues began.

Eventually we had to break apart to breathe which we needed to badly. I'm Sure my face was bright has a tomato.

I looked up to see him looking up at me

"Wow Grimm I can't believe you said that to me." He smiled gosh I could literally feel my heart melting.

"Well Your the one that slipped your tongue in my mouth buddie!" I laughed at how his faced turned An outrageous shade of red!

"Well I like the term Girl frend Better than makeout buddie." He whispered

And that exactly what i was until of course we got married....


	2. Break Or Take My Heart3

ok so I have decided to do multi shots and Yes the songs are original and made by me or if you send in a song and its good i will do my best to make it a story but this song is one of my favorite ones i have written so please update! oh none of these are attached to each other unless i say so!And the song is called Break It or Forever Take It.

Spov

Everything started off has a normal put grape jelly in my bed so i was practically glued to it...And smelled like a giant grape!.I ran to take a sower before i turned permantly purple while screaming my head off at Puck.

I looked in the mirror. My blue eyes were filled to the brim with tears of grieving,Longing and we always have to go through the same routine! Everyday wefight And Everday I end up crying though he doesn't know that no one does.I hate how he takes my heart than crumbles into a thousand different pieces. We will be all flirty and then the next we hate each other for liking each other...I ...mean...he...Gah forget it.

I hopped in the shower and let the warm water dull the pain that my heart had .Why couldn't he just make up his mind! What does he want to do Break my heart or take it I just can't tell!What am i going to do?

has the water came splashing down on my hair I thought of A fast rhythm.

_*PLOP PLOP PLOP*_

Hmmm....That could be a killer beat to a song.

I don't know what came over me but I just opened my mouth and started pouring my heart out...

**_I got a Question boy!(Boy)What you gonna do!_**

**_Your friends,The Famous,The wannabees!_**

**_But I'll Tell you what I can't wait to seeee!_**

**_Are you gonna break break break are ya gonna Break break break my heart_**

**_Or forever take it through the night! _**

**_Cause I just might Wonder If you'll break or take my heart Cause it'll Forever be yours._**

**_will you hold me in your arms! Will you whisper in my ear ...Were through or baby stay right here!_**

**_Will you break break break or take take take my Heart! It'll forever be yours for the taking so just please oh please don't leave me hanging!_**

**_Your smile brightens up my day it makes all my anger and sadness go away _**

**_hand in hand love for love_**

**_Forever be yours to hold!But theres one thing I gotta know!_**

**_Are you gonna break break break are ya gonna break break break my heart!_**

**_Or forever take it through the night!_**

**_Cause I might just Wonder are If you'll break or take my heart Cause it'll forever be yours._**

**_Will you hold me in your arms! Will you whisper in my ear...Were through or baby stay right here!_**

**_Will you break break break or take take take my heart It'll Forever be yours for the taking so just please oh please don't leave me hanging!_**

**_So we keep this going loving every moment of.I keep on thinking could this be are last kiss something I'll Surely miss._**

Never had I sung like that. Heck I never sing Whats so ever!UGH!

I quickly changed into some old sweat pants and a red tank ! I'm comfy... boyfriendless but comfy...How wonderful.

I brushed my hair back so Daphne couldn't attack me later.

I paused has I reached for the door.I whiped away a single tear knowing that I now had to go back to the love/Hate relationship with Puck.I just don't think I can handle this anymore.

I opened the door and was shocked to see Puck looking at me with his heart melting Greent eyes but they had a silver lining through them.I never got tired of staring into his eyes they were always full of happiness but this time it was different...Sorrow.

He opened his mouth and...Sang

**_I know you'll never break break break never break break break my heart!_**

**_I always loved you from the start start start_**

**_If you ever left me I wouldn't ever cry cry cry I would die!_**

His voice was magical.I never knew he could sing but I never knew that he listened to my singing either!

He grabbed my arm and twirled me into his arms so I looked him in the moved my hand slowly to his chest.

I could feel his heart pounding madly.

He wasn't lying...

Before I knew what I was doing we were kissing....Fiercly heehee!

His lips on mine were better than magic itself.I know now why people fall in love its because its better than magic.

We were going on has if we were never going to stop when I broke he kiss and murmurred on his lips

"I love you too fairy boy"

And he smirked that smirk that every girl would fall for. We started kissing again when...

*CLICK*

"AWWWWWWWW this is soooo romantic Puck could you turn your head this way more so I could see your tongue down her throat more or how bout you just plain out french on video."Squealed Daphne.

The whole Fricken Family was behind Her and Jake was holding Briar in his arms and a camera was in was looking furious at either this or how Daphne knew what frenching . All the women were was gigggling like mad and now Daphne was squealing and Jumping up and down.I could feel my face light up.

"Oh and I loved the song hunny." Whispered has mom walked away dragging dad behind her trying to keep him from murdering Puck.

Crap! Ah Well I got Puck now.

* * *

like it hate it wathca gonna make of it. Post a review thats true and after the next few i'll give something completly new! hehee i'm a poet and I sooo know camping can't update till probably next BOYFRIEND TOMORROW! yay! oh please review tell me what you think!


End file.
